Wiping Tears
by Mayra Anyway
Summary: What would you do if you were able to see the past and discovered that the love of your life did things you couldn't even imagine? Nessie has to face it all - Edward's rejection, Jacob's feelings for Bella and his desire to kill her as a baby. How to face the painfull truth? - English version - Author: Anne Lov


**Prologue**

"_Leave a message after the beep_."

I raised my head slowly, looking up the phone on the table in front of me. I bit my lip.

Wouldn't he leave me alone? What else does he want from me?

"Hello? Nessie?"

I cringed to hear his whispered voice, more raspy than normal.

Why wouldn't he let me try to move on? It was already too difficult without his interference, but Jacob does justice to ease my pain, knowing that I'm falling apart every second. Had He no longer broken me enough? He wanted to see me languish even more? Well, he was doing a hell of a job.

"I ... I know you are suffering, Nessie. It's my fault. And it's killing me every damn second. If I could go back ... If I knew that everything would lead me to you, I'd never ... "- He sighed heavily, remaining silent for a few seconds. "I know you need more time, but you need to know what really happened. Give me just five minutes to show you the truth, nothing more than that. And if you still don't want me in your life, I promise not to bother you anymore, even not supporting live a day away from you, I will. For you, Nessie. Who is the reason my heart still beats, wherefore I endure every day of this miserable life. I. .. Just ... Let me hear your voice, please." He ended in a low and pleading whisper.

I opened my mouth several times without being able to say anything. He was making me so confused! I so wanted to send him to hell as much as to beg him to break the door and take me with him. No regrets, lies or accusations. Unafraid. Without guilt.

The silence stretched up, as I expected him to hang up the damn phone.

"I will not give up on you. I will not give up on us. So do not think your silence or any bloodsucker will get me to stop. I'll do anything, whatever it takes to make you forgive me. To have you back in my arms and hear you whisper in my ear that you love me." - His voice failed as he took a breath. "You have to know that I will not lose you so easily, I will not let the love of my life slip through my fingers. I. Won't. Give up. Not without a fight." He said slowly making me wince with his words.

He was silent again, only the sound of his heavy breathing filled my ears, bringing me memories that made my heart ache in protest.

I even think he knew I was listening while he waited for my answer, but he would not have it. My silence seemed to frustrate him, and somehow, that comforted me. I was not suffering alone after all, even if his suffering does not compare to mine.

After a few more slow and torturous seconds he expired heavily in surrender.

"I love you, Nessie."

I got out of bed in my vampire speed to a small mahogany table, picked up the phone and with a strangled cry, I threw it against the wall, destroying it completely.

"Bullshit! I shout to the phone in pieces."

I covered my nose and mouth with my hands, trying to control another crying nervous wreck, but it was almost inevitable. I pushed it harder, and in a second I could no longer breathe, which somehow it wasn't hopeless, but ... comforting.

The sound of a faint creak erupted in the dark room, and I turned to see Edward with his tormented expression staring at me through the door ajar.

"Go away. Now" - Growled, but he did not move.

"Dear ..."

"Get out of here, go away!" I screamed loudly. I went to the door and closed at his face.

It was impossible to contain the scandalous tears and exasperated sobs from my throat. I felt so much pain, anguish and hate that I didn t already know me anymore. I felt nothing would boiled down to it.

I staggered across the room, and lay huddled on the cold floor, hugging me tightly. I closed my eyes, leaving endless tears trickle through my exhausted eyes. All I wanted was to forget and move on, but I didn t know where to go. I didn t want to care or simply come back in time and stop the stupid choices that brought me to this situation. But above all, I wanted someone to yank this weigh of me. I just wish someone would wipe away my tears.

* * *

**A/N**: Hi guys! (LOL) Well, this is my first fanfic. My darling story and I hope you like it. If anyone is reading it please leave a review at least showing signs of life that I will continue posting, even if only for one person. It's only 33


End file.
